Deadly Love: The Year Before The Story
by Vanassa
Summary: This a A Luxord/Xaldin story written in Zexion's point of veiw. It takes place the year before Deadly Love and goes into detail about the 'London Incident'. I hope those who enjoy reading my previous two will enjoy this aswell.
1. Prolouge

I have been toying with this idea for a while now, and I just now decided to write it. This may be a bit confusing, but it's a story purely on the events of London one year before Deadly Love. It is a Xalux story written in Zexion's point of view. Of course, he won't see all, or understand the love between them, but this way, readers finally get an in depth account of the 'London incident' and a look into Zexion's complex mind. Obviously, I'm not going to update this as quickly as a usual story. I will probably update like once a month, as this isn't really needed to understand Deadly Love, however, I feel it will be interesting for readers to really learn the account of what happened in London. I hope that you all enjoy this prequel. Thank you.

* * *

I hate humans. They deserve to be squashed like little bugs on the sidewalk. My kind is obviously the superior race, and they thought they could wipe us out. It makes me sick. We have to hide in the shadows and watch our selves out of fear. Of what? Of the stinky, spiteful humans. We are the predator, we shouldn't have to hide. They should! My race is more knowledgeable, lives longer, runs faster, and has unique abilities. What do humans have? Nothing. They can't learn much due to their small lifespan, they run so slow, and they have absolutely no powers. Well, some do, but that isn't the point. The point is that humans deserve to die in the worst way. Which is why I'm so happy to live where I do now.

Crime in London has always been bad, so the police don't notice the few extra, blood-drained bodies I and my coven add. Well… maybe not my coven. They don't believe in killing. Disgusting. The bodies Luxord and I add is more correct. The day I don't kill someone is the day I fall in love, I give my oath as a vampire to this. My main family would consist of only four, and usually they would hold me to my oath, however there are complications.

Saix is my only sibling. He used to have a child, but it was killed at birth along with the mother. Despite this, he doesn't approve of my killing of people. His ability is to change into a wolf. Saix has father's tallness, and blue hair. No one is really sure where he got his gold eyes from, as my father had dark blue and mother had one blue eye and one green eye.

Speaking of my parents, both my mother and my father were vampires, although my mother was a High Priestess, at the Cathedral of Alby. Unfortunately, my mother was killed at my birth, and father was killed before I was born. So they can't uphold my oath either.

I was born in the Cathedral of Alby. My ability is to manipulate people and create illusions. I inherited my silver/purple/gray/black hair and my dark cobalt eyes from my father. My shortness and style of hair was inherited from my mother. The reason my hair isn't pure blue like my father's and Saix's is due to my mother's brown hair. I have other family, and they are in my coven.

My coven has nine vampires in it. Luxord is a stray we took in. He is native to this area, while everyone else, excluding Xigbar, is from France. Saix is my older brother. Vexen and Riku are my cousins. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo are Riku's cousins. Riku and I are connected by my father, his uncle. Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo are connected by Riku's mother, their aunt. Unfortunately, this is all of my family that is left. Pathetic humans who thought they were better than us took the lives of the rest of my family.

Despite this, my coven is pretty large for these times. Or so I'm told. I'm only about sixteen, so I really wouldn't know. I stopped paying attention to my age when I was ten and that was a good couple of years ago, so I should be in the fifteen/ sixteen area.

Luxord is a British vampire that is the same age as me, give or take a couple months. He has short platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He is never seen with out a deck of cards, although that makes sense because his ability involves using cards to see futures. Not _the _future, because apparently there can be more than one outcome for something, thus different possible futures.

He is my closet friend because he, like me, shares a deep hatred towards humans. The rest of the coven fears the mindless idiots, but Luxord and I hate them all. The blond British vampire is the only in my coven that I would dare go hunting with. If I try with anyone else, they try to stop me from taking life. 'Just take what is needed' they say. Luxord isn't prefect through. While I always kill my victim, he sometimes lets his go. He doesn't tell me to let mine go. He understands that I will do as I please. That, I think, is why we are so close.

Like I said earlier, everyone with the exception of Luxord and Xigbar are French. No one really knows where Xigbar is. He is the oldest of us all, he once hinted that he is well over two hundred years of age. Surprisingly, he looks only forty. The only tell-tale sign of his age is a long white streak in his black hair. Which he normally keeps in a ponytail. He is blind in one eye, and as such wears an eye patch. He also has many scars. His eyes are a strange gold color, similar to my brother's. Xigbar's ability is over space. It's hard to explain, but he can make a room seem smaller or larger, he can walk on walls or the ceiling, and even shoot a gun and have the bullet turnaround midair and hit a target behind him.

Xigbar was an old friend of my father's, and he often will tell me how much I am like him or how Saix is like him.

Riku and Vexen are brothers. Vexen is the oldest. He has long blonde hair and buggy green eyes. He looks rather repulsive, in my opinion. Riku, on the other hand, attracts quite a lot of females and males. He is muscular, with sharp aqua eyes and long silver hair.

Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo never knew their father, only their mother, Jenova. Loz is the oldest, Yazoo is the middle child and Kadaj is the youngest. However, you would think Kadaj is the oldest because they all follow him. They all share Riku's good looks. Silver hair, and aqua eyes. Their hair styles are quite different, however. Kadaj has his like mine, coving on side of his face. Yazoo keeps his like Riku's and Loz's hair is almost a buzz cut.

That is my coven, and life in a nutshell.

* * *

This chapter was just to introduce Zexion, his coven, a bit of his past and his views on humans. The next chapter I have already done and it will be posted quickly. Be warned that the next chapter has a sadist Zexion in it. Then again, he's pretty much gonna be sadist through this whole thing. I might bit off your head, but that doesn't happen too often, so please don't be afraid to tell me what you think in a private message or review. Thank you!


	2. A Kill

Ok, like I said, I already had this written, that's why it can be posted so fast. This has what I consider a sadist Zexion in it.

* * *

"Zexion." I growled softly at Saix as he called be back into the apartment. 'Don't you dare go out hunting and kill. Hunters are starting to look towards London because of vampires like you and Luxord. I won't have this coven lose more people."

"Whatever." I snarled as I left. I could feel Saix's gold eyes boring a hole into my back, but I ignored it. Once I hit the streets I sniffed around for Luxord's familiar scent. I found it and followed it to a park. Luxord was waiting for me in a tree.

"Saix give you the 'don't kill people' speech, love?" He asked mildly nonchalant as he shuffled cards expertly.

"Yes." He responded in a 'hmm' sound.

"Well then, we'll just have to work extra hard to piss him off, no?" He spoke with a grin as he jumped from the tree. He landed next to me, then scanned the playground. Many youngsters were playing around, carefully being watched by their parents. I quickly caught onto his train of thought. I grinned at the idea.

"Him." I pointed to a child off to the side of the playground. No one was watching him. "Her." I pointed to a girl on the other side. How delightful.

"I'll let you have the girl. I know you enjoy the screams of the parents, and they always scream louder for the girls." My grin grew, and I could see from my reflection in his eyes that my one visible eye gleamed with excided amusement. Maybe a bit of insanity.

"I thank you ever so much." Luxord nodded once. "Count of two?"

"Indeed."

"One." I started running towards the other end of the playground. Even through I just said the word as I ran, I knew Luxord would be able to hear it. We vampires have perfect hearing.

"Two." I heard Luxord say just as we both reached out targets. Within a second we had both picked up the children and ran at human sped into the cover of the forest. The parents, hearing their child's screams, looked over, saw us and ran after us. The fools.

Once Luxord and I reached a clearing in the mini forest, he stopped and waited for the parents. They came a few minutes later.

"Please, give me back my child." One of the other's gasped out.

"Do you think we should give them back the children?" I asked Luxord. The grin still on my face.

"No, not at all. What did they do to deserve them?" Luxord replied.

"Mama" the girl in my arms cried. The woman who had spoken first stepped forward.

"Give me her back." She commanded.

"Or else." The Father threatened.

"Just give me back my child!" The boy's mother shouted. I ignored her.

"Were we just threatened, Luxord?" I saw them perk up at me mentioning Luxord's name.

"I do believe you were just threatened, Zexion, my dear." The parents both perked up at my name and paled at what we were saying.

"That was a very horrible threat. I'll show them a decent one." I brought the child up close to my neck. Using my ability, I managed to manipulate her to stop struggling and leave her neck wide open. I flashed the parents a smile. They gasped when they saw my teeth. I bit down into the girl.

She tasted sweet. Like sugar and caramel. Thick and gooey was how I could describe her blood texture. I took in a huge swallow, savoring the taste before pulling back. Luxord had done the same to the boy. Both pairs of parents looked stricken. Then came the screams. The sweet cacophony of screams. How it was music to my ears. I drunk it in, then rebit into their child.

"ANNA!!"

"JOHN!!"

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" There was one parent who was too stricken to say something. I don't know which it was; I was too involved in the thick taste of Anna. I dropped her dead body on the ground. I could feel streams of blood that my mouth missed running down my chin. I grinned at the parents. Then I saw why one hadn't said anything. She fainted. I laughed. Its cruel sound echoing in the clearing. Luxord took the girl's parents while I took John's. At least we were nice enough to reunite them in heaven, if it even existed. Sirens echoed around us as we finished. Some one must have heard the screams of anguish…

"Time to leave, dear friend." Luxord murmured. I nodded my head and together we drifted into the shadows and away from the scene of the crime. The next morning the murder was posted on the newspaper. Saix chewed us both out, while everyone else looked at us with disapproving glares. No matter what, the kill will always be worth this lecture. I knew Luxord felt the same when we met each other's eyes. Saix, or nobody else for that matter, would never change the killer in us.

* * *

And this chapter is the reason why Leon doesn't like Luxord in the sequel…. Lovely.


	3. Confusing, much?

Another Update... sorry its late but I was away for a while... with no computer... Well I could have updated via I-Phone... but do you have any idea how hard it is to write this much on that thing!?

* * *

The next night we went out again… We targeted another playground, but due to the time of day, only teenagers populated the area. Most were doing drugs, drinking or smoking, however a few were just hanging out. There were a few really buff kids, Luxord and I tried to steer clear of them.

"Hey you two, never seen you before." We were stopped by a male. He was rather short, but a gang had gathered around him, so he must have been their leader.

"We're just passing through." Luxord spoke first.

"Well, couldn't you have just gone around? No matter, your mine now." Luxord tossed me a look, and instantly, I could feel time slow to a stop for every one except the kid, Luxord and me.

"Actually, you're going to turn around and leave us alone… We were never here." my voice had obtained an extremely smooth quality to it, and it even echoes ever so slightly. The kid's eyes suddenly obtained a glazed look to it, and Luxord let his hold of time go… so none of the gang members heard what I had said. The kid turned and started to walk away.

"Hey boss, what are we going to do about them?" the kid stopped, looking back at the person who had spoken.

"Who? Oh them… leave them be." The thugs shrugged and left with the boy.

"I don't think I have ever seen Mickey give up so easy…" One of them muttered. I ignored them all and instead turned to Luxord. He was eyeing a boy.

The boy was more of a man really, but it was obvious to me that he was about the same age as Luxord and I. His hair was in long, thick, black dread locks and then pulled into a ponytail. He had massive sideburns and strange purplish blue eyes. He was massive. A good head taller than Luxord, and he was average height. Also he had muscles; it looked like that was all he was made of.

"Are you crazy?" I hissed, Luxord looked at me before grinning.

"I like to push my luck…"

"One of these days lady luck is going to push right back, ten times worse." Luxord chuckled.

"Relax, love, let us just continue on with our walk." I frowned. The only time I would relax is when every human on this planet was dead. Or at least under our rule. We returned home, and were spared a lecture, thankfully.

The next night we went on another night time adventure. We went to a different playground. Luxord spotted our new targets almost immediately. Two blonde bimbos were leaning against a streetlight, sharing a smoke. The first had lots of bleach blonde hair and a face caked with makeup. Well… they both did. They both also wore fishnets and really short skirts, and really revealing shirts.

"Hullo ladies." Luxord spoke first, they eyed him and me.

"What are two beautiful ladies, such as your selves, doing out here on a night like this?" They blushed at my statement.

"Sorry…we only do big boys, not kids" Luxord glanced at me. I understood.

"Oh trust me… we defiantly are not kids… we'll treat you right… pay you right too. Thousand an hour sound good? Just come with me and my friend… we'll show you a great time." As I was speaking, I had been running my hand up her thigh. I knew that doing that doubled with my 'mind', or hypnotizing as Luxord had once put it, powers they would do anything I asked.

They both nodded as they both obtained the glazed look in their eyes. "Follow me, ladies." Luxord started walking to a secluded area. They followed. We led them to an alley, where we both roughly shoved them against the wall. They smiled.

"Ohh… kinky." One of them purred. I started on the neck of the one I had.

"Totally kinky." Mine agreed. I bit into her neck, and she gasped. Her blood wasn't that sweet, but I dealt with it. Drugs, drinks and other things had diluted the quality of her blood making it actually taste a bit of what she did. Heron… lovely, good thing I'm not affected by drugs. I drunk her dry, and then let her body drop. I used her shirt to wipe away the blood on my mouth.

"Disgusting." Luxord voiced.

"Quite." We both exited the alley, and just strolled around.

"Look… that person from yesterday." I turned to see that Luxord was right. the dread lock teen was once again in a park. He turned and looked at Luxord.

"Luxord…" I warned. He smirked at me.

"I wonder what his name is…" He walked off in the direction of the teen. I scowled but held back and instead disappeared into the trees. I wasn't going to leave Luxord high and dry, but I wasn't going to go with him either.

"Hullo, lad." Luxord spoke first.

"Hello." The teen had an accent to his voice… I faintly recognized it. French.

"And you might be?"

"Xaldin. You?"

"Luxord, at your service. The gambler of fate and lady luck's favorite." He bowed. I scoffed. He always did and said weird things like that. Xaldin scoffed too.

"You eyed me yesterday and then again today, why?"

"Me? Of this are you quite certain?" Luxord held a hand to his chest, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes. Why?"

"Why? What a question. Why play in fire, if afraid of the flames? Why damage a heart, if just for the game? Why fish for attention just to wrap it in strings? Why bait the emotions if they don't mean a thing? Why carry a torch, if scared to get burned? Why offer up flattery if only to spurn? Why vie for attention if simply to use it? Why hold on so tightly if you don't care to lose it? Why turn away bitter if the chase was a lie? Why end it in silence never saying goodbye?" I blinked. It happened yet again… Luxord says something that if a normal person said would be considered crazy, but somehow Luxord pulls it off. Xaldin blinked at Luxord.

"Ok… why were you eyeing me? Is that better?"

"Quite… if eyeing you I had or was been doing?"

"That made no sense."

"Often life makes no sense, time is no different, neither or is luck."

"Ok… what do you need? What do you want from me?" Luxord needs a translator… that's what he needs… and a bit of mental help.

"What I want or need is not of being wanted or needed now. The question is what do you want or need right now, and is it wanted or needed?"

"What I want is for you to tell me what you want."

"Want or need? If you want it, then I don't have to give it… need I suppose I would have to."

"Quit with the mind games."

"Oh, straightforward are thy?" Xaldin growled in frustration.

"Why did you come over here? To play mind games? And don't go on with that weird why thing."

"As you wish." Performing an about face, Luxord marched down the street and around the corner. Xaldin blinked at him momentarily, before muttering about weird British peoples and walking the opposite direction. I followed to where Luxord had gone.

"That was f-ed up." I told him. He grinned.

"But it got him wondering, my friend. Therefore the next time he sees me." I cut him off before he could say anything.

"If he sees you again."

"But lady luck is sure to ensure that we will meet again, trust me, love. But when he does sees me next, he'll wonder, and think and surly ask. I wonder if he is sweet?" I shook my head. Luxord's version of manipulation was twisted and weird and didn't ever make sense. "If not trust me, trust the cards." I was wondering when he was going to pull out one of his infamous ten decks of cards.

Luxord had a thing for cards for as long as I had known him… and he always had at least ten decks with him at any given moment in time. If there was one thing I had learned, never go against him in any card game, one will lose. Additionally, he could manipulate cards and tell things with them.

He shuffled them quickly. "And the cards say…" he picked a few and turned them face up to see. "Yes."

"I'm not going to say anything."

"Because the cards are right, and you know it?" I knew it but I wasn't going to admit that.

"No, because you need to go to a mental hospital. Let's get home."

"What ever you say, dear. What ever you say." His grin was from ear to ear.

"I'm ignoring you." He nodded, knowing that I wasn't actually going to do that. We headed back home. Saix never did find out about the bimbos.

* * *

And Yay! We met Xaldin. I love Luxord... i really do...


End file.
